1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shock absorbers and, more particularly, to a holder for receiving and securing a vibration- and/or shock-sensitive component, where the holder is provided with a supporting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, for example components comprising hard-disk or DVD drives of an industrial PC, have to meet demanding requirements with regard to high vibrational loads, on the one hand, and with respect to high shock loads, on the other hand. For example, specifications for such industrial PCs prescribe that, during their operation, an acceleration of about 10 m/s2 at frequencies of up to 60 Hz (vibrational loading) and, additionally for a short time, an acceleration of about 50 m/s2 (shock loading) must be possible without components of the industrial PC being damaged. To be able to meet such requirements, suitable measures are therefore necessary.
DE 10 2005 055 178 B3 discloses a conventional holder. Measures by which a great level of damping of a cuboidal vibration- and/or shock-sensitive component comprising a disk drive is achieved are described in DE 10 2005 055 178 B3. Arranged between a supporting plate and receiving means of the disk drive are elastic elements that are divided in two vertically in relation to the supporting plate, respectively, bent-away lugs of the receiving means being provided between the two parts of the elastic elements.
Described in European patent application 10160150.8 is an arrangement with a vibration- and/or shock-sensitive component and a supporting plate for receiving and securing the component, for example, a component comprising a disk drive, in which measures that achieve damping characteristics that are substantially the same in different directions of vibration. The supporting plate has on each of two opposite side walls, arranged perpendicularly in relation to the supporting plate, two horizontally spaced-apart bores, where lugs that are respectively provided with a further bore are also arranged at the corners of the supporting plate perpendicularly in relation thereto. Each lug forms an angle with one of the side walls that is adjacent to the respective lug, where elastic elements are arranged on the component such that they engage in the bores. The high degree of complexity in terms of structural design and production engineering is disadvantageous for the implementation of these measures.